Earlobes
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Zoro, Eneru, and earlobes. EneruxZoro


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
_A/N:_ This is my first EneruxZoro!! Yeay!!! and...GASP...I WROTE ENERUxZORO AS TEEN RATED!!!! (screams)  
_Puppy Luffy_: Did you lose your writing sex abilities?  
_A/N_: Wha!? Luffy!? What are you doing here!? Go back to Will You Hug Me? !  
_P. Luffy_: Well...I am on a break...for a year. Remember?  
_A/N:_ AH! (stab) That was a major stab there...Luffy, how dare you.**

It was morning and the sun began to come out from the garden of clouds. The rays of the sun gave intricate shadows over the sky island. When the sun was sitting on the clouds the light passed through all of the walls of clouds and into the god's castle.

The god of sky island, Eneru, groggily sat up and squinted at the sun waving its rays at him. He mumbled something of adding thicker curtains in his bed. He pulled his legs into a pretzel style and stared down at the sky cities below him.

He wondered what he should do today. His mantra found some civilians not obeying to his orders, so maybe giving them some kind of shock will scare the weaklings down there-but he really didn't feel like it. He had all the time he needed-and the power. He could whatever he wanted and whenever he wanted.

Eneru ran a hand through his earlobe-it was his habit. Whenever he was in deep thought, he would stroke his earlobe. So, when his fingers touched the soft flesh of the ear and caressed it down, he stopped. The god brought his earlobe to where he can see and saw his earlobe had three-no five knots and each earlobe too. Eneru sat frozen staring at his pride possessions and slowly unraveled the knots. It didn't hurt; it was just weird-like unraveling knots in hair.

After he was done, he checked his ears again. If he squinted hard enough, he could see dents where the knot was made. Eneru let go of his earlobes and they hung loosely over his bare chest. He stood up from his bed, took a deep breath, and shouted in a tiny bit of annoyance, "Zoro! I know it's you! Come here at once!"

When he was answered with nothing, he grumbled to himself and closed his eyes, "Mantra."

He usually didn't need to concentrate to hear the civilians' voices, but unlike the civilians, Zoro has lived with Eneru for quite a while and he learned to shut or quiet down his voice enough that Eneru couldn't hear. Eyes squeezing shut, Eneru listened for the slightest voice that resembled him.

He lifted his head and found the voice; it was barely a whisper and it was located in the lounging room. Eneru stepped down from his bed and teleported; the electricity flew through the palace and into the room where Zoro was supposed to be at. He slid through the walls of the room and immediately into a storage room where he last heard the voice.

There he was, supposedly hiding behind piles of wandering clouds. Zoro was not in his usual style (white shirt, green haramaki black pants), but in a uniform the Shinpei wore. The long white gown hung all the way down to thighs and the red necklace around the collar of his gown gave a sexy punch to his appeal. The only difference between his style and the Shinpei is that Zoro was not wearing pants, so his legs were bare for Eneru to see. Eneru frowned and pointed a finger at the teen and gave a quick, but weak shock.

Zoro yelped from the sudden pain and the low numbing of his nerves afterwards. He glared at him, "That hurts y'know!"

Eneru kept his head up and stared down at Zoro. He chuckled, "Really? You looked like you liked it last night." Eneru laughed when a dark shade of red spread across the swordsman's face. He bent down and brushed his lips across Zoro's cheek, "You are adorable."

Zoro grunted but leaned into the touch, "What do you want? I'm tired-this time for real." Only he had the privilege to talk back to the god without the deadly punishment.

When Eneru stretched his earlobe in front of Zoro's eyes, the swordsman smirked. Eneru, on the other hand, kept his frown. "Why did you do this?"

"Your ears were soft and making knots was fun."

"That's all?" Zoro nodded and he continued to smile, "Do you know how important these are to me?"

Zoro thought about it and shrugged, "I don't care. I don't believe in god."

Eneru pulled away from Zoro and tried to glared at him, but failed. Instead, he straightened himself and cupped his hands under Zoro's arms. Zoro shouted out a hey as he was lifted off the ground and onto Eneru's shoulders. "What the hell are you doing? Let me down!"

Eneru ran his free hand down Zoro's thigh and smiled when the swordsman's words were cut off into a sweet moan. "What am I doing?" he let out a laugh, "I'm going to punish you of course. I'll show you how important my ears are to me through your body." Zoro yelled out protests and kicked Eneru's chest, but the god pretended not to notice.

As Zoro was carried informally out of the lounging room and back into Eneru's room, he thought that it was one of the lamest excuses he heard to have sex-but he didn't say anything.

Next morning, Eneru woke up with both of his earlobes tied into a nice big bow.

**THE END**

**I actually liked this-even though this is teen rated (mumbles). If I have more ideas, I'll write more one-shot of these two because they're cute together...and super hot (when it's M rated). I will write M rated one day. I hope soon.**


End file.
